DGray Man: Eden's Arc
by LokDShad
Summary: Follow the history of Marshall General Milo Heidencress, how his story started and the trials, adventures and discoveries he'll make during his search of the revenge and while he teaches young Cross Marian about the world.


** Prologue**

**Hello everybody and welcome to the start of my first fanfic, before we get to it first I must make the disclaimer otherwise face the trials of this world. Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man or any of its characters.**

* * *

-So... How it is going for the great novelist, huh? - A beautiful young woman asked to the man in front of her, who seemed to be stressed by the mere look of the blank pages in which he attempted to write one of the, as she calls them, " waste of his time". -Well. Considering I have a big distraction next to me that won't let me get an order to my ideas, not good- The girl winked an eye at him. -It's not my fault that my beauty distracts you that much, Milo. - He simply rolled his eyes before making a snarky response. -What actually distracts me is the fact that you won't stop interrupting me with your annoying questions. Anyway, don't you have other tables and customers to attend to? - The woman sighed in annoyance before slapping him hard across his face making him fall of his chair and falling to the ground. -What was that for? - The girl turned around and left for other table leaving him with a look of uppermost confusion.

Milo picked himself up the ground while shaking the dirt off his clothes. -Man, when Marielle is pissed it means hell for me- He turned his head looking for the clock of the inn, when he found the clock his eyes went as wide as the plate in his table. -_Damn it, I'll be late to the council meeting. -_ He gathered all his stuff from the table and quickly stuffed them into a backpack, and then he left of some coins to pay the bill and extra tip for Marielle before running off to the street towards the center of the town.

Milo Heidencress was a young man of 23 years of age, his looks were that of short brown hair, brown eyes and a lean body, most women in the town had a liking for him but when it comes to romantic affairs he had eyes for only Marielle, his childhood friend. Nothing else mattered to him else than cider, attempting to create what would be "The greatest novel in the history of literature" or in Marielle words "The biggest loss of his time", and holding his place in the town council, something he would be losing soon if he didn't arrive on time to the Town Hall...

-I can't be late, I mustn't be late, GOD I'M GOING TO BE LATE!- He screamed and complained while running the whole way to his destination before crossing paths with what he could see, before unmistakably roll on the ground across 4 yards, a homeless man. -Are you fine young man?- The hobo asked Milo with a deep voice as he offered him his hand.-I'd be better if a certain someone hadn't popped out of no-where in the middle of my way- He said in a matter-of-fact tone. –Anyway, shouldn't you be heading to the park or the church? 'Cause you know, you can get food there. - The homeless man gave a healthy laugh at the remark before helping Milo to his feet. –I'm sorry to disappoint you young fella' but I ain't no indigent, my name is Adam and I am… a kind of dealer, business man or however you'd prefer to call me Milo.- Milo froze at this, how could he, a complete stranger know his name?. –Anyway, we had better start departing ways young man. We don't want you to lose your job, do we?- Adam, simply turned around and went walking up the road humming a soft tune, Milo for his part was stunned for a moment before realizing the stranger was right and left as fast as he could to the Town Hall.

* * *

A couple of hours went through before Milo could escape from the suffocating atmosphere that always accompanied the burocracy and monotony of his job as a member of the council. Relieved from all that tedious work he had to endure the first thing he did was to walk straight to the inn in which Marielle worked. He had not reached nearly a third of the distance he had to cover when he heard it.

The sounds of screams, thousands of feet hitting the stoned streets, the unmistakable sound of the fire slowly consuming wood. Almost immediately, he broke his pace to turn around to face the direction from where all of this came from. What he saw filled his insides with pure horror and despair. The local school was being engulfed by the flames.

He slowly approached the surrounding area to the school, people was gathered all around the building, cries of despair and sobbing could be heard all around, though it was comprehensible since all the children in the town were there, it must had been lunch time for them when it started. –Tragedies like this tend to happen Milo, and when they occur, angst and grievance tend to come along. Keep that in mind my friend.- A deep voice whispered next to him, the same voice that belonged to the stranger he had encountered earlier that day.

When he turned around nothing but thin air remained next to him, a chill came down his spine and the darkest thoughts crossed his mind. He was almost sure. That man had caused this fire, and if not, he was involved somewhat in this matter.

All of this was suddenly interrupted by a single voice, Marielle's voice. Marielle's baby brother studied in that school, and if what the crowd was saying was truth, then no soul had survived that inferno of scorching wood and burning paper. He saw her run towards the building in a futile attempt to try and save her brother, who by now couldn't possibly be more than ashes. He stopped her in her tracks, it couln't be worse for him. She was crying to the verge of suffocating, she couldn't even muster a word. And worst of all, maybe he could have avoided all of this if he just had studied that man a little more, if he had only stopped him.

He embraced her tightly and watched the scene while he couldn't stop blaming himself for all of this…

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Greetings whoever is reading this, I just want to thanks you for reading the first part of the prologue of what is being my first fic. Leave your reviews to let me know how is it looking until now. Also I'm looking for a beta reader, if you're interested please PM. **

**Fav and follow are at your own risk...**

**From the depths of my mind, sincerely Lok_D_Shad.**


End file.
